Easy
by Krissie
Summary: Eggsy loved easy missions.


Eggsy loved easy missions.

Oh, don't get him wrong—he loved hard ones, too, saving the world, getting to know he'd made a difference, putting up a front page of his own on the wall, all of that. But there was something almost relaxing about the ones where all he had to do was go in, chat up some money-for-brains heiress or orange-spray-tanned mobster.

Like this one. He had to schmooze up a pretty little thing, the daughter of some white-collar criminal, and get Merlin into her computer. It was almost too easy, but hey—he got to dress up, dance a little, drink some truly disgustingly expensive scotch.

"You'll be all right for a moment, won't you, darling?" Laura asked Eggsy when one of her bodyguards came over, whispering something in her ear. If their intel was correct, she'd be busy talking with one of her father's associates about the business. Eggsy smiled and bowed slightly. This would give him approximately 20 minutes to get to her office, break into her files, and get Merlin into the system.

You know, easy shit.

"Please, don't worry about me," he replied smoothly. "I'll be around. I've heard excellent things about your gardens. Perhaps later you could give me a tour?"

She giggled, nodding before letting herself be led away.

" _Was that really necessary, Geraint?"_

Eggsy snorted, but didn't answer. Harry always sounded exasperated when he flirted with other people—as if the man had any claim on Eggsy or his libido. Honestly, where else was he going to get his kicks if not by riling up his boss?

Eggsy slipped out of the ballroom, casually walking down the hall as Harry directed him to her office and handed him over to Merlin to crack the password and get on cloning her system.

He was out in 13 minutes, and overlooking the gardens when Laura re-joined him, standing close and taking his hand. The tour of the gardens didn't last long; soon she'd managed to get his pants down and he made sure she was pleased.

" _For fuck's sake, Geraint, we've got extraction en route—you've got to go!"_

Fine. Fine! Eggsy rolled his eyes, making sure Laura had come before putting himself away—he hadn't come, but that just meant he'd tease Harry on the trip back to London.

"This has been a lovely evening, madam," Eggsy said, smoothing her hair, "but unfortunately I'm afraid I've got to go."

Laura smiled. "Do call again, Mr. Emett," she said, kissing him sweetly before he took his leave. As soon as he was out of range, he flipped off the glasses.

"Fuckin' 'ell, Arthur, can't let a guy get off once in a while?" he growled. "You ain't gonna take care o' me, are you? Shoulda let 'er do the dirty work for you, then."

" _Extraction team's waiting at the front door, Geraint. Mission accomplished, get yourself in the car."_ The connection was cut, then, and Eggsy was on his own.

Eggsy did as he was ordered, though he wasn't happy about it, and as soon as he was back at Kingsman headquarters, he went straight to Harry's office, banging in without knocking.

"Harry, either stop gettin' pissed when _you_ send me on this sort of mission, or do somethin' about it," he said, palms flat on Harry's desk as he leaned over to look at his mentor. He'd been back from the supposed dead for three years, and they'd been kind to him. Sure, Harry would never be able to work in the field again, but he'd turned the organisation around, made it great again. And he was still beautiful. Eggsy had always wanted Harry, and there was no way the man didn't know that.

"You were getting off-mission," Harry said, but Eggsy saw through the cool, collected act. Harry's breathing had picked up, and he kept looking at Eggsy's mouth.

Eggsy smirked. "You only ever say that when I'm about to have off with someone else. Ain't you ever gonna man up, or do I gotta do it?"

Harry blinked, then leaned forward, catching Eggsy's mouth in a deep, dirty kiss. Eggsy moaned, letting Harry take control for a minute—an hour—he didn't know, but it was perfect—before pulling back.

"Fuckin' finally," Eggsy breathed, smiling wide.


End file.
